


Photograph

by CinderWildcat



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Headcanon, M/M, Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderWildcat/pseuds/CinderWildcat
Summary: Eiji had known since he was a young teenager - but he had never felt as strongly for any other man as he did for Ash Lynx





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't be surprised if someone wrote a fic like this before, but this is actually something I've been hanging onto since June of this year, and I've finally dug it up again and cleaned it up somewhat.

Eiji had known since he was a young teen.

  
Once he hit puberty, he began to realize how little girls interested him. His other guy friends would catcall and sneak glimpses at lewd magazines, ogling the scantily clad models in the glossy pages, and Eiji was left utterly confused. He saw no appeal in their firm breasts or slender figures. The cute anime girls with their jiggling, impossibly large chests and short skirts, never caught his attention, never seemed to arouse him like they did the others. Objectively they were beautiful and cute but... what was it his friends saw in them?  
It wasn't until later, when he started getting involved with sports and pole vaulting, that he finally started to clue in. Sitting on the bleachers, he would watch the other boys run around in their tight shorts, their muscles flexing and the sweat making their shirts cling to their chests.... he felt himself getting flushed and warm, and then it finally clicked.

_So that’s what it feels like._

Eiji had kept the secret to himself for at least four years now, though he had a sneaking suspicion his family was catching on, considering he never once mentioned any girlfriends, nor ever made an attempt to date anyone. Eiji often wondered what it would be like to touch another man like that, but his future career as a pole vaulter, then his injury and now this trip had kept him distracted. Masturbation wasn’t perfect, but his imagination kept him satisfied so far.

Now here he was in New York, on a wild, insane trip that lead him to easily the most beautiful, alluring man he’d ever met. He was almost too beautiful to capture on film, but Eiji tried his damnedest to capture it, one way or another, with Ash as his willing, sometimes surprised model. There were dozens of photos of Ash stashed in inconspicuous brown boxes, kept safe in the closet – ones of Ash eating, sleeping, laughing, playing – but none of them, as beautiful as they were, came close to capturing the unadulterated exquisiteness of Ash.

And Eiji kept that one set aside for “special occasions”.

The photo Eiji kept aside showed Ash soon after a shower. He had dried his hair as best he could with only a towel, and for the most part it regained its volume, but Eiji could see in the photo the water droplets running down Ash's neck and shoulders, and down onto his bare chest. Ash was muscular, but not exactly buff - it wasn't obvious just at a glance how muscular he was - but the light in the photo hit him at just the right angle, and Ash's biceps and abs were outlined quite clearly. To top it off, Ash wore nothing but a towel and an amused expression, eyeing the camera with a sideways glance and a smirk. That smirk made Eiji's heart flutter - after all Ash had been through and yet he was comfortable around Eiji like this.

  
When the photo had developed, Eiji felt a sudden heat envelope him, almost making him feel claustrophobic in the tiny makeshift dark room. He felt the blood rushing downwards as all other thoughts left his head, and all that Eiji could think of was Ash. Ash like this, walking towards him, letting the towel around his waist drop as he embraced Eiji and pulled him towards his hot, wet and naked chest....

Eiji groaned as his hand snaked its way under his shirt and across his chest.

Ash was gone again, out and preparing for his showdown with Arthur, leaving Eiji alone in their extravagant bedroom. Eiji had started to clean up their apartment, organizing his photography supplies and going through negatives and photos, when he came across  _that photo_. He hadn't pulled it out in a while - Eiji had relied on his imagination for some time now - and seeing it again, seeing Ash like that, looking at the camera playfully, almost seductively, made Eiji forget all about his chores. Knowing Ash, he'd be out for a few more hours, so Eiji took advantage of his absence, stripping down completely and splayed himself out onto the luxurious king-sized bed, his prized photograph laying between his legs. Ash’s image looked up at him, smirking at the lewd display. 

As Eiji undressed, he let his fingers caress his chest and torso, pretending desperately it was Ash unzipping his pants, or brushing Eiji's nipples with his fingers as he gently pulled Eiji's clothes off. Eiji shivered as the cool air hit him, hardening his pert nipples. He tossed his shirt aside and began toying with his chest.

By now, his hands were no longer _his_ hands – they were Ash’s. Ash wasn’t out in the cold, unforgiving streets of New York, he was beside him on the bed, gently stroking Eiji’s chest and then punctuating his soft touches with a sharp pinch on his nipples, occasionally tugging at them until Eiji yelped. Then he’d back off, let his hands wander all over Eiji’s soft body, warming him up.

As Eiji tugged at his nipples again, he felt his member twitch and harden even more. He smiled at the sensation. “Ash,” he murmured to his absent lover. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillow. His imaginary Ash chuckled, smirking at how aroused Eiji was.

“Getting excited, are we?” he murmured. Ash’s hands now trailed down from Eiji’s pecs to his torso, his fingers trailing along the faint lines of Eiji’s abs. Eiji felt himself growing more aroused and impatient at how close Ash’s hands were to his cock. One hand slipped, sliding dangerously close to his crotch, and Eiji huffed.

“Do not… do not tease me, Ash.”

Eiji practically heard Ash chuckle. “Awww, but you look so cute when I tease you!” ‘Ash’s’ hand slipped down again near Eiji’s cock, sliding down his thigh, and Eiji kicked impatiently.

“Touch me, Ash,” he begged breathlessly. He glanced back down at the photo between his legs. Ash looked up at him with his devilish smirk, like he was actually watching the whole display. Eiji thought of Ash’s wet, warm chest, and how he smelled right after a shower… Eiji gritted his teeth.

“Please touch me Ash! I need… I need you to touch me!”

He heard Ash chuckle in his ear. “Beg.”

“Please…”

“Louder,” ordered Ash. His hands pulled away from Eiji’s torso and Eiji nearly screamed. “Beg me like you mean it.”

“Ash, please! Please touch me! Touch my cock!”

The hands hesitated for a second. Then, suddenly, one hand grabbed Eiji’s member, squeezing it gently but firmly. Tears sprung to Eiji’s eyes as he fought desperately to hold back a cry of pleasure. His hand fell back on to the pillows, tears blinding him.

The strokes were slow and gentle at first. He always imagined Ash would be gentle at first, allowing Eiji to get used to the feeling, to surface from the wave of pleasure that enveloped him at the first touch. Warm precum leaked all over Eiji’s hand. As the tears dried, Eiji opened his eyes again and glanced back down at his precious photograph, partially because he wanted to be sure he didn’t get any cum on it. He kept stroking the shaft slowly, but as he gazed at Ash’s face his strokes became faster, his grip became tighter, and his visions of Ash became more vivid. It was Ash’s hand stroking him to near completion, it was _his_ spare hand sliding up Eiji’s chest to toy with his nipples again, this time more aggressively than before. Eiji no longer tried to hold back his whimpers and groans.

Then a thought hit him.

His ministrations stopped abruptly, and even though it was his doing, Eiji still whimpered in protest. But the idea that flashed in his mind was too delicious to ignore.

Carefully, with his dry hand, Eiji moved the photo away from him, closer to he edge of the bed, as he leaned down to lay on his stomach. The cool bedsheets felt amazing against his hot skin. Though the angle was awkward, Eiji kept his eyes locked on Ash in the photograph, the smirk and look in his eyes getting him harder by the minute.

Supported by one arm, eyes locked on his photo, Eiji stuck two fingers in his mouth, slathering them with saliva, tongue slowly tracing over his knuckles. He wanted Ash to see him like this, Eiji preparing himself for Ash’s hard cock. He wanted to see Ash’s arousal, see the look in his eyes as he watched Eiji prepare himself and wish desperately it was _his_ fingers Eiji was sucking on. Eiji kept his rear end elevated away from the sheets – he wanted so badly to touch his aching member, but he knew if he did he’d climax in seconds. He wanted this session to last.

Eiji finally let his fingers slide out of his mouth, moaning as his tongue grazed over them for a final time. Eiji felt himself tense up a bit; he’d done this before, but the discomfort always threw him off when he started. It was partially why he preferred to just stroke his cock and that’s it. Tonight he felt different, thought. He had his special picture of Ash, and it was helping his imagination run wild. Besides, imaging it was Ash doing it made him feel more at ease. Ash would be gentle and slow… at first.

Taking a deep breath, Eiji let his head rest on the bedsheets, let himself relax, and then reached around behind him.

He stuck one finger, then two inside of him. At the second finger, Eiji bit down on the bedsheets to keep himself quiet. Behind him, he imagined Ash stretching him, exploring him and letting Eiji get adjusted and comfortable for what was to come. Eiji let his fingers slide deeper inside of him, until he had reached his top knuckles. He relished the feeling of their wetness and their warmth, but as good as it was, it wasn’t enough. He needed more, though he felt nervous.

“Is that good Eiji,” purred Ash. Eiji panted and whimpered again.

“It’s good but… I need more,” said Eiji, now speaking his native tongue. Though he knew Ash’s Japanese was horrible, in his fantasy his lover knew exactly what he said, knew exactly what he needed.

He imagined Ash leaning over to kiss his hair, nuzzling it lovingly, as he slowly pulled out his fingers. Eiji’s grip on the bedsheets tightened in anticipation. Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself so he was supported by his knees, and pushed all three of his fingers into his awaiting hole.

Even though he prepared himself as best he could, the sensation startled Eiji somewhat. He yelped as all three of his fingers slid knuckle-deep into him, tears running down his cheeks and staining his bedsheets. His cock was aching at this point, leaky and red, but Eiji kept himself from touching it. He wanted to wait until he had adjusted completely.

Fantasy Ash moaned as he plunged deep into his lover, until he could go no further. Eiji couldn’t see behind him, but he could just picture Ash throwing his head back, eyes closed and smiling at the sensation of Eiji’s tight hole. Both of them sat still for a second, enjoying the pleasure, before Ash finally asked Eiji the question he’d been waiting for.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” replied Eiji breathlessly. Without hesitation, he pulled his fingers almost all the way out, then thrust them back in. Again, he went in and out, the pain quickly turning to pleasure, his thrusts becoming faster and faster. He practically heard Ash’s moans and cries of “oh god yes,” behind him.

Then, as if to reward himself for his self-control, Eiji let his free hand finally grab his aching cock, stroking it almost ferociously as Eiji’s imagination was getting brighter, clearer, and more lucid.

Other times when Eiji had done this, his mind would waver between fantasizing about Ash, and reminding Eiji that it was only him causing this pleasure, making for a somewhat unsatisfactory session. Tonight was different. Tonight, itt was Ash inside of him, fucking him senseless from behind on the squeaky bed. It was Ash pleasuring him, making him feel beautiful and loved and desired. He could almost hear Ash panting from behind, groaning his name in that husky voice of his that Eiji adored. He kept working on his red, dripping member and his fantasies started to unravel and flow out of control. He could tell he was close – images, quick clips almost, rushed through his head. Eiji’s imagination wasn’t focusing on a clear path, it was all over the place. He was picturing Ash touching him, filling him up, pounding Eiji until he was speechless, screaming his name over and over again-

Eiji’s climax was explosive, unlike any he’d had before. His vision went white as he let out a desperate, high-pitched cry of pleasure. His toes and fingers curled up in pleasure so hard it was almost painful, but Eiji was too distracted to notice – he was nearly drowning in waves of pleasure. He felt lightheaded, registering only the shudders from his body and exquisite, delicious pleasure.

Eiji flopped forward onto the bed. The dampness from the sweat and cum was uncomfortable, but he was still feeling too high and lightheaded to care. His fantasies didn't stop after he came; Eiji pictured Ash laying beside him, panting heavily but wearing that smug grin of his that drove Eiji crazy. In these fantasies, Ash would ever so gently caress Eiji's face and run his fingers through his thick tousled hair, gazing at him with beautiful green eyes and murmuring sweet nothings.

Ash would be home soon, he realized. He didn't want to leave the bed - he'd gotten used to the dampness on his stomach - but there's no way he wanted to explain this to Ash. Catching Eiji in such a compromising position was one thing, but with a photo of him as well? Eiji could only imagine how shocked Ash would be. And considering what he knew about Ash’s past… their relationship was great as it was, he didn’t want to risk losing the trust he had worked so hard to forge.

Reluctantly, Eiji pushed himself up, wiped his hands on his thighs, and sat up, enjoying the cool air on his sweaty skin. He glanced back down at the photograph, at Ash’s permanent smirk still gazing up at him, teasing him for his naughty behaviour. With a dry hand he grabbed the photo and held it closer to his face, eyes roaming over every detail in the photo – the wild strands of hair sticking out of place, how Ash’s eyebrows were cocked, how the light reflected in his emerald green eyes – Eiji went over every minute detail, his gaze inevitably being drawn back to Ash’s playful eyes. He sighed deeply. He knew, deep down, that his fantasies, his wildest dreams, would probably never come to fruition. Even if he knew for certain Ash felt that way about him, Eiji knew he was so scarred by his past traumas, he’d be afraid to ever broach the subject to Ash. He felt anger bubbling up inside him, but he supressed it.

Not tonight.

Tonight, neither he nor his Ash would be plagued by those thoughts and fears. His Ash was free, untouched and more than willing to love him, to touch him, to pleasure him. It wasn’t the real deal, but Eiji had accepted that a while ago. Even if he never experienced the unbridled pleasure of Ash truly making love to him, he could live with only his fantasies. If Ash was happy the way things were, he was happy. That’s what Eiji kept telling himself.

With one last glance at his photograph, Eiji let out another sigh and carefully placed it in the side table drawer, before shuffling off to the bathroom for a long, lukewarm shower.

 


End file.
